The One
by NatureRocks
Summary: Legolas finally finds the one for him. But then finds out that Aragorn likes her too. Will their friendship be broken because of love? Read to find out!
1. The meeting

This is my first story so go easy on the reviews okay. I hope you like it. If you find any mistakes or you think I should change anything please e-  
mail me. My e-mail address is on my bio.  
  
The One  
  
It was a cold day in Mirkwood. Legolas had been out for a walk until he found a leaf on the ground. It was perfect in shape, size and colour. It was the most beautiful leaf he had ever seen in his life (and as you know elves have a very long life). He sighed as he thought for a moment. *Wouldn't it be wonderful to meet a girl like this? *(Yes I know it's cheesy but it sounded pretty good at the time) He thought in his head. He looked at it a little longer then let it blow away in the wind. Then he heard a sound behind him. He smiled then turned around.  
  
There was Aragorn standing in front of him. "It took you long enough!" Legolas said trying to hold back a grin so that he could look as serious as he could. "I had a little horse trouble on the way over." Aragorn said calmly. Legolas stared at him unbelievingly. "What?" said Aragorn confused. "Never mind" said Legolas as he sighed deeply. "Is something wrong?" asked Aragorn. "Besides you, no it's nothing." Aragorn glared at Legolas. "I know you well enough to know it's never nothing." Legolas smiled. "Do you want to talk about it?" "No, not really." "Do you at least want a hug?" Legolas backed away slowly from Aragorn. "Oh come on just a little one?" Aragorn said pleadingly. "Okay, okay I'll tell you what's wrong!" Legolas yelled as he dodged Aragorn's grasp. "Geez, you should really stop hanging around those hobbits, all that weed is getting to your head!" "No just my heart." Said Aragorn smiling. "Right." said Legolas staring at Aragorn. "Do you want to hear the problem or are you going to continue freaking me out?" "I'm listening."  
  
"Well it's because everyone but me has found someone perfect for them." Legolas said. "Really everyone?" said Aragorn quite surprised. "Yes everyone, you have Arwen, Sam has Rosie, Pippin seeing a girl called Tigerlily, Merry's engaged to Myrtle, Frodo has a crush on Iris, Farimir has Eowyn, and I have no one." "What about Gilmi?" "Uhh...." "See not everyone has found their perfect match yet, you just have to wait, sooner or later your going to find yours." "Your right Aragorn I just have to wait." Legolas said as he sighed. "I'm always right." Said Aragorn smiling. "Okay now your just being a snob." "Hey!" yelled Aragorn trying to punch Legolas but missed. "Oh, looks like the ranger is getting old, am I too quick for you" laughed Legolas. "I'm going to pulverize you!" "You'll have to catch me first!" Legolas said as he started running back to the palace.  
  
When they got back to the palace Aragorn was too out of breath to even try to kill Legolas and Legolas was too out of breath to continue running. So they decided to stop and take a break. "That was tiring." said Aragorn huffing and puffing. "So you admit it, you are getting old." Legolas said trying to control his breathing. "What do you mean I'm old, you're even older than me by far!" "I'm talking about mortal years not immortal years." "You know I would try to punch you but I can't even move." Aragorn said still huffing and puffing.  
  
Then Legolas's father King Thranduil walked up to the two of them and said "There you are Legolas I wanted to introduce you to someone." "Hello father!" Legolas said politely. "Hello Thranduil." Aragorn said. "Oh hello Aragorn never noticed you were here." said Thranduil, obviously didn't care much for the man. "Legolas I want you to meet Anie, she will be staying with us for a short period of time I want you to make her stay as pleasant as can be." Then out from behind Thranduil came the most beautiful elf lady Legolas had ever seen.  
  
That's is chapter 1. I hope you liked it please review! 


	2. The crush

The One (chapter 2) Hope you like this chapter and please review!  
  
The girl had long dark flowing hair, deep dark brown eyes, and full cherry lips.  
  
Legolas choked as soon as he saw the girl. "Oh don't mind him he just had trouble running here, I think it's because of old age." Aragorn said smiling as he got Legolas back for the remarks he said earlier. Legolas kicked Aragorn in the shin. "Owww!!" Aragorn screamed. "Don't listen to him, he just has trouble using his brain, it's a pleasure to meet you." Legolas said as he took Anie's hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you too prince." She said. Her voice as smooth as velvet. "Please just call me Legolas." Legolas said still staring into her eyes.  
  
They were soon interrupted by Aragorn's constant screaming over the kick Legolas gave him. "Oww! Why did you kick me so hard! Oww!" "Will you excuse us for a moment." Said Legolas as he dragged Aragorn away. Anie And King Thranduil were looking at them queerly as Legolas and Aragorn were walking away.  
  
Once they were in a quiet place Legolas started to speak. "Why did you have to embarrass me in front of her?!" "It wasn't my fault that you kicked me so hard! Now I'm going to be in pain for weeks!" Aragorn shouted back. "Look sorry about your shin but I really wanted to make a good impression on her!" "Good impression yeah right!" Legolas looked at the ground in sadness. "Wait, you really like this girl don't you?" Aragorn said, his voice had calmed down. "Yes I do. Like you said you just have to wait to find the perfect one. I've found her." Legolas said as he smiled. "Sorry that I ruined your moment. But it's not always about first impression that counts." "Well that's only for you, because you screwed up when you met Arwen. I still don't know why she still chose to like someone who drenched her in beer." Legolas said grinning. "Oh shut up and stop that grinning or I'll knock your teeth out!" said Aragorn trying to hide the embarrassed look on his face. Legolas saw what he had made Aragorn feel."You still want that hug?" Legolas asked. Aragorn looked up. "Really. You actually want a hug." Aragorn said surprised. "Sure but just this once okay." They both hugged each other for a while until someone at the door interrupted them. "Am I interrupting you? If I am I'll just go." Anie said as she started out the door. "Wait Anie!" yelled Legolas as he pulled away from the hug. Anie stopped as soon as she heard Legolas. "I was just going to ask when you were coming back. Your father is getting impatient." Said Anie as she started to blush. "Oh. Sorry if that scene was disturbing you. We were just making up from a fight that's all." Said Legolas as he started to blush as well. Suddenly they heard king Thranduil coming down the corridor. "Uh Oh. Dosen't look like my father's too happy." Legolas said in a whisper as he watched his angry father coming down the hall. "Legolas what is taking so long?!?" Thranduil said in a booming voice.  
  
"I'm sorry father. I did not mean to take so long." Legolas said in a very apologetic voice. "Just tell me what were you doing which would make me wait for an hour!" Thranduil yelled. "Umm.." Legolas stuttered. He did not want his father to know that he had been talking about Anie (in a very passionate manner) and hugging Aragorn (in a friendly matter). "Well I'm waiting for your answer." Legolas didn't know what to say. "Uhh.. I asked him if he would show me around the palace and he did. That's why it took so long." Said Anie (obviously rushing the answer). "Is that true?" said Thranduil looking in the way of Legolas. "Umm. yes." Legolas said surprised at Anie for saving him out of embarrassment. "Well in that case I guess I should say sorry." Thranduil said then started to walk down the corridor. When he was gone Legolas started to talk. "Why did you do that?" "Do what?" Anie asked. "Save our butts from getting a lecture from Legolas's father." Aragorn said coming out of nowhere. "I don't really know. I just thought helping you out would start to make you like me as a friend." Anie said as she stared at the ground. "You really didn't have to. Legolas already likes you as." Before Aragorn could finish the sentenced Legolas had elbowed him in the stomach. "Uh.. we have to go now." Legolas said once again dragging Aragorn away and leaving Anie to wonder what was going on.  
  
Legolas dragged Aragorn to an isolated area. "What did you think you were doing? You were just about to tell Anie that I liked her!" Legolas said in a very angry tone. "What? When I told you I liked Arwen you told her!" "Well I had a very good explanation." "What?" "I was drunk" said Legolas as his face turned bright red. "Oh yes and I have pictures of that oh so embarrassing moment." said Aragorn in a sinister voice. "WHAT!!!!!!" Legolas yelled causing the near by birds to fly away. "Ha not so big and strong now eh? Wait until I show your father." "My father would just blame you for getting me drunk" said Legolas thinking that he had beaten Aragorn. "Then I'll just have to show Anie." Aragorn said as he started to run and look for Anie. "Don't you dare!" Legolas yelled as he started chasing after Aragorn.  
  
I hope you guys like it and please review! 


	3. The moment

The One (chapter 3)  
  
Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up I had so much homework and my computer wasn't working properly. But here it is chapter 3! Please enjoy the story and review!  
  
Legolas chased Aragorn all the way to the palace gardens. "Aragorn! Give me those pictures right now or I swear I'll hunt you down to the fiery depths of Mordor!" yelled Legolas as he tried to grab the photos out of Aragorn's hands but just missed as Aragorn turned the other way. "Ha! Like I would give you these pictures without a fight!" Aragorn yelled as he ducked from a punch. "Give me them now!" Legolas yelled again as he jumped on Aragorn's back. "Aah!" Aragorn said as he collapsed from Legolas's weight.  
  
When Aragorn turned the other way to face the sky Legolas had one of his elven knives against Aragorn's throat. "*gasp* Legolas what do you think your doing?" Aragorn said as he desperately gasped for air. "Give me back those pictures now or I will slice your throat!" Aragorn gave Legolas the pictures without hesitation. "Good, now you will never tell anyone about this and definitely you will not tell Anie." Legolas said as he took the knife away from Aragorn's throat and stood up. "*cough* I never knew you were so aggressive with your personal life." Aragorn said as he stood up beside Legolas and started to rub his throat.  
  
"I never liked someone before." Legolas said and started to walk back to his room in the palace. "Wait.. are you talking about Anie or me? Legolas!" Aragorn said as he started to run after his friend.  
  
When they got to the entrance of Legolas's room they heard some talking inside. They opened the door a little bit and looked inside. There were two girls talking excitedly about something. One of the girls was quite small child size actually, she had light brown hair and blue eyes, she had big feet and they were both hairy...she was a hobbit! The other girl was familiar.. it was Anie and some hobbit girl! Legolas was bewildered and the same thing kept going through his head *What was Anie and her friend doing in his room?* Unfortunately Aragorn had just thought about something that he forgot to tell Legolas. He was about to tell him but he was too late. Legolas had just stamped right into his room and said "What are you two doing in my room? And who are you?" Legolas was looking at the hobbit lass.  
  
"Umm... Legolas I need to tell you something important...." "Be quiet Aragorn I'm waiting for their answer." Nobody said a word but Anie and her friend just started to giggle. "Didn't your father tell you?" Anie said as she started to giggle some more. "Tell me what?" Legolas said confused. "He was supposed to tell you.. well I was suppose to tell you that Anie was staying in your room and that the fellowship and all of their girlfriends were coming over for a while." Said Aragorn as he looked to the ground hoping Legolas wasn't too mad. "...Well I guess that it's okay but why are you girls giggling?" "Oh you have some stuff on your pants. *cough* Right near your umm...." Legolas looked down and found out he had all this crap near his.... (You guys know what I'm talking about don't you) that looked like he had wet his pants. He soon turned bright red and rushed to the washroom to change his pants. While he was doing this Anie, her friend, and Aragorn burst out laughing.  
  
After Legolas had changed his pants it was time for dinner. He, Aragorn, Anie, and her friend went to the dining room where they met all their friends. Pippin was the first to greet them. "Hello Legolas, Aragorn! It's so nice to see you again!" he said in his cheery voice. "It's nice to see you too Pippin." Legolas replied. "Oh! I see you have met my girlfriend Tigerlily Loamsdale!" Pippin said looking at the hobbit lass standing next to Anie. "Oh yes. But I didn't know who she was until now." Legolas said. "Well now you know! How 'bout I introduce you to everybody." "That would be great!" Legolas said as he started to walk with Pippin. "This is Myrtle Hamwich." Pippin said pointing to a girl standing next to Merry. She waved at Legolas and he waved back. "This is Iris Toadfoot." He said pointing to a girl sitting with Frodo. She nodded to Legolas so he nodded back to her. "And as you know this is Rosie." He said as he pointed to her. She smiled at Legolas and he did the same. "Oh and I almost forgot. This is Glin. She is Gimli's girlfriend." He said pointing to a rather short person. Legolas couldn't figure out if she was even a she, she looked more like a he. "Well that's the lot!" said Pippin as he sat down next to Tigerlily. "Oh and who may I say is this?" Pippin said as he pointed to Anie. "This is Anie. She is a guest here." Legolas said. "Nice to meet you Anie! Do you have a last name?" Pippin questioned. "My full name is Anie Fefalas, princess of Lothlorien." she said. "Wow princess of Lothlorien eh! But how come you have dark brown hair? I thought all Lothlorien folk had blond hair." "Well that's because I dyed it." "You dyed it. What's dye?" Pippin said. "I really don't know." said Anie. "Are you Legolas's girlfriend?" he said. "No I'm not Legolas's girlfriend." she laughed.  
  
Suddenly music started to play and everybody went on to the dance floor and well.. started to dance. Aragorn found Arwen and started to dance. The hobbits and their lasses started to dance. Then Gimli and Glin started to dance. Then after awhile the only ones not dancing were Legolas, Anie, and Gandalf.  
  
Soon Legolas began to get nervous. He desperately wanted to dance with Anie but didn't know if she would accept. But just as soon as Legolas was going to ask her she asked him to dance. He blushed but gratefully accepted her invitation. They danced for quite awhile until they all got hungry. They all sat down at the table and were served many dishes of food.  
  
After the whole thing they were all tired and decided to go to bed. Legolas and Aragorn showed them to their rooms. Once that was done Aragorn went with Arwen to their room and left Legolas with Anie. They both stared at each other not knowing what to do next. Anie finally broke the silence and started to talk. "That was a great party." She said as she looked to the sky, the moonlight shining on her skin. "Yes it was. I especially liked the dancing." Legolas said as he saw her blushing. "Do you want to go to bed?" he asked her. "Not really." She answered. He just stared at her for awhile until she looked to him and stepped forward. She stared into his eyes and he stared back. Closer and closer their faces came until soon enough they kissed. It was a very passionate kiss and it lasted quite awhile. Legolas could have sworn he saw her smiling as they kissed but he didn't question her on it. He just wanted to make this moment last as long as it could. For this was the one moment that he had been waiting for from the beginning of his life.  
  
I hope you liked the chapter! It is longest chapter I have ever written. Please review!!!! And thanks to my friend for all the names! 


	4. The telling

The One (chapter 4)  
  
Thanks to all the nice reviews I got! I really love ya guys for making me feel so good! Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. I've been having trouble thinking up ideas for new chapters. Also I've been writing another story but I don't think I'll be putting it on. Thanks again for reviewing guys!  
  
Anie blushed as she broke the kiss. Legolas just smiled and kissed her cheek. "You know there's something I wanted to tell you." Legolas said as he stared into her deep brown eyes. "What's that?" "I love you. I've loved you ever since I saw you that day." Legolas said as he looked to the ground, his cheeks now red from the coldness of the night air. "I love you too." Anie said as she took Legolas's hands into her own which made him look into her eyes once more. She then took him to a bench and they sat down. They then stared into the night sky, admiring the stars. After awhile they decided it was late and it was time for bed.  
  
They walked along the stone corridors hand in hand talking about nature, family, and other things they cared about. But they were sure to make little noise so that their friends would not wake up to find them in the halls. Once they had arrived at their room they stopped. In silence they waited like they were waiting for one of them to say something. Finally Legolas broke the silence. "It is time for you to go to sleep malady. It has been a exciting night for the both of us and you need your rest." Legolas opened the door to their bedroom. "Thank you Legolas. But you need your sleep too. Are you going to come?" Anie questioned. "Do not worry about me. I am not tired yet. But I promise to sleep before the break of sunlight." He answered. "Alright. If you promise me you will sleep I will go." "I promise." He said as he watched Anie walk into the room. He closed the door and started to walk. He was going to tell Aragorn about what had happen and he didn't care if he wasn't going to listen.  
  
Legolas opened the door to Aragorn's room. He found Aragorn sleeping on the floor beside his bed. *Men. Can't stay still for one minute without doing something incredibly stupid* Legolas thought as he was trying to find something to wake Aragorn with. He found a pitcher of water and decided to pour that on Aragorn. Once he did Aragorn twitched but didn't wake up. *How could he sleep through that* Legolas wondered. He then continued his search again to find something to wake Aragorn up. He then found a stick that he could poke him with. He took that and jabbed it as hard as he could at Aragorn's side. Aragorn groaned then turned around, still sleeping. *For god's sake! What am I going to do with him* Legolas thought as he started to get frustrated. Legolas then decided to shake Aragorn. It didn't do anything except make Legolas's hands all dirty. *Typical for a man not to wash himself. No wonder Arwen didn't sleep with him* Legolas thought as he grabbed a cloth and wiped his hands clean. Legolas was almost on the verge of giving up, until he saw Aragorn's sword. *Wow I never realized that Aragorn's sword was so big! I wonder if it's really heavy too* Legolas thought as his fingers reached to grab the sword. But just before he was about to touch it Aragorn woke up and tackled Legolas onto the ground.  
  
"Get off of me!" Legolas yelled. "Who are you and why were you stealing my sword?!" Aragorn yelled back. "I'm Legolas prince of Mirkwood and your best friend! And I wasn't stealing you sword!" "What?" Aragorn said as he got off of Legolas. "I'm Legolas prince of...." "I know who you are!" Then why did you jump on me if you're so smart?" "Uhh..." Was all Aragorn managed to say. "Never mind. Geez you men won't wake up if someone hits you or tries to roll you down a cliff, but if someone tries to touch you sword you go crazy!" Legolas said as he wiped some dust of his tunic. "Yeah well that's just how men are. And why am I soaked in water?" Aragorn said as he noticed he was drenched. "Uhh...you rolled into the rain?" Legolas said as he tried not to show the guiltiness in his face. "Oh. So you must of came here for something. What was it?" "Oh I just wanted to tell you that I kissed Anie. That's all. Bye!" Legolas said as he started to exit the room. "Legolas!" Aragorn yelled to him. "Did you just say that you kissed Anie?" "Yes." Legolas said. "Wow you finally did it! I was starting to wonder when you would kiss her." "Why were you wondering when I was going to kiss her?" Legolas said as his eyes started to penetrate Aragorn with fear. "Um. I just.." "Tell me the truth!" Legolas yelled. "Okay I made a bet with the hobbits that if you kissed her after the feast I'd would win some of their finest weed." "You what?!" "It was just for fun." "I swear I will kill you someday, Strider!" Legolas yelled angrily. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." "Alright I'll except your apology this time but it better not happen again or you'll be taking arrows out of your behind faster than you can say stop!" Legolas said angrily as he left the room.  
  
*Stupid Aragorn and his childish behavior* Legolas thought as he walked down the stairs to the fountain. He sat down on a bench near the water and began getting lost deep in thought. *Ah. Finally some time alone* he thought as he began drawing lines in the ground with a twig he had picked up. *Aragorn's right. It is about time I kissed her* Legolas smiled. Legolas was so caught up with his thoughts that he never noticed the person watching him. "Prince Legolas?" the person said quietly. Legolas turned his head to side to see Anie. "Oh Anie. I never noticed you were here." He said as he stood up from the bench. "I know. I think it would be best if you had some rest." She said softly. "I think you're right. It's been a long and exciting day and I will need to rest for the Orc hunting tomorrow." Legolas said as he started to walk along side Anie to the Palace halls. "You are going Orc hunting?" Anie said with a glint in her eyes. Legolas nodded. Anie kept silent for the rest of the walk as if she was thinking of something. "Why so quiet?" Legolas said as he opened the door to their room. "Huh? Oh it's nothing." She said quietly as she entered the room. *Doesn't seem like it* Legolas thought as he followed Anie into the room and shut the door. 


End file.
